Drabbles
by Anna84
Summary: Une série de drabbles général.
1. Chapter 1

**Souffrance**

Trois suspects. Ils en étaient déjà trois suspects et il n'était que neuf heures du matin. Les trois dossiers étaient posés sur la table entre eux. Ces chemises en cartons qui n'attendaient que d'être ouvertes, lues, analysées. Ils n'en avaient pas le courage. En quelques heures à peine, ils avaient interrogé trois suspects et devaient le faire encore trois fois. C'était un chiffre qu'ils commençaient à détester alors qu'ils l'appréciaient, plus ou moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais c'était cela leur travail. Arrêter les méchants. Et cela ne se faisait pas d'un simple claquement de doigts. Malheureusement pour eux et pour la famille des victimes. Trois suspects déjà en prison, trois autres qui les rejoindraient très certainement. Et une seule question. Combien avaient-ils été à violé et frappé cette pauvre jeune femme ? Elle avait dû souffrir le martyre, hurler de douleur, pleurer, saigner, crier, supplier. Elle avait dû voir la mort s'approcher d'elle, l'envelopper lentement, poser ses mains sur son visage, se pencher vers elle et finalement aspirer de sa vie. Toujours avec la même lenteur. Et eux avaient arrêté les suspects avec une rapidité étonnante, presque incroyable. Maintenant, ils étaient assis au poste de police, autour de ces trois dossiers. Un pour chacun.

-Quelle est la pire souffrance ? Demanda soudain Mac Taylor

Danny Messer et Don Flack relevèrent la tête dans un même mouvement pour se regarder, étonnés. Tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Que Mac puisse poser cette question les surprenait. Non pas qu'ils ne se la posaient jamais. Mais ils n'étaient pas sûr de pouvoir y apporter une réponse. Du moins, la solution à ce problème n'était la même pour personne. Ou peut-être était-elle la même pour tout le monde au contraire. La pire des souffrances n'était-elle pas la souffrance elle-même ? Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Des victimes, ils en voyaient tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour. Et de la peine, de l'empathie, ils en ressentaient tout autant.

-Flack ?

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers la petite voix qui venait de s'élever. Une fillette se tenait devant eux. La peau blanche, de longs cheveux châtains et les yeux du plus beau vert, elle était l'innocence et la douceur incarnée. Don se releva immédiatement et se précipita vers elle pour s'accroupir à ses côtés. Mac et Danny le suivirent.

-Jeanne, mais qu'est ce que… ?

La petite fille, Jeanne Green était âgée d'à peine dix ans. Ce qui inquiéta le plus les trois hommes, était la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle portait un grand tee-shirt jaune, bien trop grand pour elle, qui laissait apparaître ses jambes nues et l'unes de ses épaules frêles. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de bleus et ses mains souillées de sang. Des éléments anormaux pour une enfant. Cette idée ne voulait pas sortir de leur esprit. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle se retrouve ainsi ? La question n'était pas vraiment difficile. Ils avaient déjà des dizaines voire des centaines de scénarios différents formés dans leurs esprits. Don posa une main sur l'épaule de la fillette, l'inquiétude déchaînant la mer de ses yeux. Avant qu'elle ne réponde, Danny lui prit la main et la guida vers une chaise. Il s'y assit et la prit sur ses genoux. Tous deux connaissaient très bien Jeanne. Elle faisait parti du groupe d'enfants dont ils s'occupaient très souvent pour aider une association. Danny berça la petite fille pendant que Don s'accroupit devant elle et que Mac restait debout, la fixant avec intérêt et appréhension.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-il

-Je voulais voir si j'avais raison.

-A propos de quoi ma puce ? Questionna Danny d'une voix très douce

-J'ai dit à Tom que l'hémoglobine se trouvait dans le sang mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Alors, ce matin j'ai regardé dans le sang de papa. Il n'y avait pas d'hémoglobine.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, comprenant exactement ce qui se passait. Don sentit ses entrailles se tordre et sa gorge se nouer. Il avait soudain envie de pleurer et de serrer la fillette dans ses bras. Il voulait la supplier d'arrêter de le regarder avec ce petit sourire. Ce simple fait montrait qu'elle n'avait pas compris la situation. Et il savait parfaitement que c'était à lui, à Danny et à Mac de tout lui expliquer. Il s'en sentait incapable. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son père était mort. Il ne voulait pas voir ses si jolis yeux s'emplir de larmes, ses lèvres roses trembler à cause des sanglots et son petit corps se mettre à grelotter. Une petite fille si innocente et gentille ne méritait pas une telle douleur. Elle allait être blessée et garder cette cicatrice tout le reste de sa vie. Or, il ne voulait pas cela pour elle. Elle aurait dû garder cette naïveté, cette insouciance encore un long moment. Mais il devait les lui faire perdre. Il releva la tête vers Mac.

-La pire souffrance… elle est devant nous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour ceux d'entre nous qui n'ont pas de diplômes**

Don Flack discutait avec Chad tout en se rendant au laboratoire où il devait rejoindre Mac Taylor et Lindsay Monroe pour son enquête en cours.

-J'ai un diplôme : troisième cycle d'études supérieures en médecine. Disait Chad fièrement

Don lui fit un grand sourire après avoir émis un léger sifflement admiratif.

-Donc un diplôme d'Etat en médecine et en pharmacie.

-Pas mal.

-Puis j'ai passé le concours pour entrer dans la police scientifique.

Le sourire de Don s'élargit.

-Je l'ai réussi bien sûr avec 99 de bonnes réponses ! Remarque, après les nombreuses années d'études et les diplômes en grande quantité…

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Et encore, je prépare un doctorat en psychologie, ça peut toujours servir.

Ils arrêtèrent leur chemin devant la porte du laboratoire, endroit où ils devaient se séparer. Don avait perdu son sourire et fusillait Chad du regard.

-Chad.

-Quoi ?

-Penses à ceux d'entre nous qui n'ont pas tous ces diplômes. Alors ton doctorat et tes maîtrises, tu les gardes pour toi et tu ne les ressors plus jamais en ma présence, ok ?


End file.
